Ghosts Of Tomarrow
by darkspartan77
Summary: Follow the life of a Confederate marine through the star craft realm. See what happens as the confederacy falls down around him and he must make some very important choices. Rated Mature because of some violent scenes, harsh language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The luminescent glow of a streetlight refused to let Malik sleep. He keep tossing and turning in his bed. Just out of high school at the age of eighteen he knew that he would soon be drafted into the Confederacy marines. The Zerg and Protoss had been terrorizing all fringe worlds and Malik was going to join the military any way to protect his own colony world. But he still couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, the reports of marines being shredded by the ruthless Zerg. Being vaporized by the far superior technology of the Protoss. The casualties were in the millions, no the billions to think that one man could change any thing. No, he was just throwing his life away by joining. But then he thought to himself, what else do I do. Wait till the Protoss come and "cleans" this planet. Or should the Zerg show up first and infest every thing and destroy all life. By joining the marines at least he could feel like he was helping the cause. With these thoughts still fresh in his mind he slowly lost consciousness and drifted into sleep.

The next mourning he went to a Confederate base that was in charge of recruiting and training local recruits. They used to be a semi-common site but ever since the war started more people were unwilling to sell there lives and the Confederacy used drafting and abducting people as a much easier method to get their troops. But they couldn't just go to every colony world and snatch up every civilian and turn him or her to soldiers. Soon people would catch on and rebel. So on some more populated fringe worlds there would be little recruiting and training bases for the few that did join.

Unfortunately the closest one to Malik's city was a couple hundred miles away. Fortunately Malik's Father had owned a Vulture hover bike. His Father had been killed a couple of years ago in a raid by some thieves that existed in some of the more populated worlds. They would travel from world to world and go through small cities and villages and steal any thing of value and kill any one who resisted. Malik's father resisted. Luckily they didn't get the Vulture since local militia took care of them before they could steal much. No one had driven his fathers bike since his father had died, and it was just accumulating dust out in the workshop that his father had to service it. Luckily Malik's father had taught Malik how to drive it, and drive it quite well indeed. With this he could make the distance in a much-reduced time. So that mourning after Malik got up he gathered some useful items, such as a small amount of rations, a small ruby amulet his girlfriend Summer had given him and a double bladed 6 inch knife that his father had given him to protect him self if ever an occasion occurred. Malik doubted that his father would think the occasion would be fighting another intelligent alien race. He scratched a little note out to his mother and then went to see if the bike still ran.

The Vulture still had the key in the ignition and started on the second try. Malik's father had serviced it well. Vulture hover bikes were much like the ancient motorcycles of old earth apart from they had no wheels. Instead they relied on the anti-gravity pulsations to keep them off the ground. This worked really well to avoid rough terrain and smaller obstacles that might hinder driving otherwise. It also made the Vulture a lot faster then an average motorcycle. Most Vultures came occupied with a grenade launcher and some of the Confederate or militiamen cycles had the ability to lay spider mines. Spider mines were a type of smart mine. They could communicate with each other using small sensory waves and would communicate how best to destroy the opponent, the more they detonated the smarter the others would get. Newer models could also tell the difference between human and alien species. Malik's Vulture was a civilian model though and didn't have the spider mine capability.

The hover bike sped through the barren deserts of Malik's planet and through and occasional town or village before it finally arrived at Teronis the larges city on his home planet. He drove through the streets until he found what he was looking for. The recruiting office was old and falling apart. The Confederacy probably didn't think that their money was best spent fixing up some old building that barely gathered enough recruits to keep it in existence. Malik parked his bike in the vast and empty parking lot, and begin to advance up the steal stairs, knowing that once he walked through those doors his life would be changed. He thought to him self for one moment then pushed the door open.

As Malik walked in he noticed he was in a small room no more then fifteen feet wide. Directly in front of him there was a man sitting at an old mahogany desk. He was wearing Confederate uniform and had stripes showing that he was a sergeant. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk and was reading a magazine. Malik craned his head a little to the left to see what the magazine read. The front cover showed in bright red letters "Sara System Obliterated." Malik had seen it on the news a week ago. First to go was Chau Sara. It was the first time we had contact with the Protoss. They had sent a fleet in and glassed the planet. Next was Mar Sara, it was the first time we were blessed of knowing of the Zerg. They quickly came and over run the planet consuming every thing. Then the Protoss showed up and glassed that planet to. Yes, the Sara System was the first of the fringe worlds to fall, but in the past week several more had also been destroyed.

"Can I help you," broke Malik's train of thought

Malik a little startled looked up to see the man at the desk peering over his magazine at Malik. He was staring at Malik waiting for an answer, looking quiet irritated and wanting to get back to his magazine.

"Uh yea, I am Malik Zero and I was wondering if this is were I go to sign up for the marines." Replied Malik.

"Yes it is Mr. uhh Zero," answered the sergeant and set down his magazine and grabbed a packet of papers off of stack on the desk, and then handed it to Malik. "Fill out the information asked, then give it back here I will run it through to Major Arowson and then you can get to boot camp."

"Thank you sir, and when do I start my boot camp" Asked Malik.

"Most recruits have three days to gather their belongings and then are to come here and you will receive your training." Said the officer taking his magazine back preparing to read it again

"Would it be possible to start my training today," interrupted Malik, not wanting to go back to confront his family and friends.

"Well if you qualify to be a marine then we can start training as soon as you're ready," answered the irritated sergeant.

"Thank you sir," Malik then turned and sat in one of the three chairs that stood in the small lobby. He found a pencil and a table next to the chair and he began scribbling away all the information that was on the sheet. Ten minutes later the three pages were soon covered in information, and Malik got up to deliver the papers to the officer. After he handed the pages off, the sergeant started to thumb through them. When he reached the end he hit a button on an intercom system on his desk.

"Arty, come here I got a new recruit for you," said the officer

"Be right over," Said a staticy voice. Three minutes later a man arrived in the doorway behind the desk

"This is Major Arowson he will be your Superior for your boot camp," Said the sergeant while handing the papers to the tall man. " Follow all of his orders, and do just what he says and you might turn out fine."

"Come" Bellowed the huge man. As he walked through the doorway Malik followed after. Arowson was a big man, about a foot and a half taller then Malik. He also had the build of a body builder, with biceps the size of Malik's legs and a solid chest. He had dark brown hair a stubby nose and blue honest eyes. It was one of those people that you wanted to either make friends with or stay out of their way. Malik decided it wasn't worth the risk to make friends with him. But he must have misjudged the huge man, because he started a friendly conversation with Malik.

"Not many people volunteer to die, so why are you," Interrogated Arowson.

"Well if I don't I will either get drafted or this world will be destroyed, I just figured its easier this way," replied Malik

"Ha, right you are. I like you, your going to make it all right if you just stick close and do what your told. Like I said before though there's not to many recruits here just some people who don't know what to do with there lives and people with your kind of thought," Said Arowson.

"Well at least we'll all get along then," joked Malik

"Yea, I wouldn't worry about that every one here is pretty much family, cept for the confederate marines, from Tarsonis been showing up lately. We think that they might be tipped off that the Zerg or Protoss might be heading this way, no one knows for sure but they just keep telling us that they are just here to make sure every thing is progressing how it is supposed to," commented Arowson.

"Ah, here we are," Sighed Arowson has he yanked open a large door to reveal what looked like a cafeteria. "My favorite place in the world, the mess hall. Its getting late in the afternoon so how about we grab some food I will show you to your sleeping quarters and you can get some sleep. Tomorrow I will come by bright and early to get you up and you can start boot camp.

"Works for me," Replied Malik, thinking that any other answer might get him into trouble.

Arowson strode into the mess hall with Malik tagging after him. It isn't that bad, thought Malik. I already have a friend that is an officer and like he said every one gets along here. But what about the Zerg coming here, we had only known of them for a week and they were already getting here, god he hoped not. He decided to dismiss these thoughts and eat though.


	2. boot camp

The next mourning Malik was awakened by the voice of Arowson. He heard the groans of other recruits as they awoke from there sleeping chambers. People sliding off their bunks and drowsily getting dressed.

"Come on get up ladies we got work to do," sounded Arowson's voice.

Malik looked at the clock next to his bed, 5:30. Shit that's right he was supposed to be out on "The Field" at 6:00. He scrambled out of his bed and slipped on his newly acquired recruit uniform. Then after neatly making his bed, as all marines were required to do, he headed to the mess hall for a quick breakfast before he headed out to begin the first day of boot camp.

"The Field" was the slang name for the marines training area, mainly because it included a large field were they would do exercises and other things. It also included an obstacle course and a shooting range. Then there was the tech room, which was located near by for the marines to learn to pilot and fix the vehicles that they may need in real combat situations.

After every one was lined up on the large open area of the field, Arowson paced back and forth in front he stared at the single file lines that went back about five lines all containing ten people. He stared for a second then smiled at the perfect appearance of everyone.

"Fist I would like to welcome four new recruits, Mr. Alson, Mr. Necoro, Mr. Sacard, And Mr. Zero. I hope you all show them a nice welcome and don't rough them up to bad. Now as you all know we will do some basic exercises then we will suit up in our combat suits and get some start some more advanced stuff. New recruits find a more experienced person to help you with your combat suit. Ok every one first give me thirty laps." And so ended Arowson's good mourning speech.

Malik stared in disbelief, he new it would be hard but warm up exercise's being thirty laps around a about a 100 yards long. It was the first in the mourning and he wasn't even fully awake yet. Most of the others didn't feel his disbelief and were already starting to jog along. As Malik began to pick up his pace he heard a familiar voice behind him.

" Hay Zero, hold up a minute." Panted a young man about Malik's age. Malik instantly recognized him.

" I didn't no you were here Jason," Said a surprised Malik. Jason was an old friend from high school, infact a really good old friend. After high school though he said he was going to go out and try to do something with his life, Malik never thought this is what he meant.

"Yea, I tried a couple of things for a career after I left but I just couldn't make it in the real world so here I am," came the answer from Jason.

"How long have you been here," Malik asked another question.

"About three weeks so if you need anything ask me I kind of know my way around, I'll even help you with your combat suit after we're done with our field exercises."

After the recruits were done with all of there exercises they gathered in two large groups. Group A consisted of thirty-five people including, Jason and Malik and was lead by Arowson. It was called Marine squad. Group B was composed of fifteen other people lead another ranking officer that Malik was not acquainted with. They were the Firebat squad. Firebats are much like marines using a combat suit but most of the similarities end there. The firebats combat suit is made to sustain harsh heat situations and is a bit larger. It also has to plasma based generators on the back that would connect to the firebats weapon, the Perdition Flamethrower. As the name implies it is a high-powered flamethrower cable of causing death on a much larger scale then your average weapon. The Marines armor was a bit lighter and was built more for all round combat situations, more versatile but a little litter and not quite as strong. The primary weapon of the marines was the Gauss rifle; it was the standard issue weapon for most of the confederate army. Fully automatic, 2x scope, versatility compatibility and armor piecing ammunition, it was a very fine weapon.

Malik's squad started to try on there combat suits. As he watched he found that the other three recruits were having just as much trouble as he was. He decided to take Jason's offer and asked him for help. Even with the more experienced soldiers help it took nearly fifteen minutes for Malik to suit up, Jason explained that after you get used to it will only take a couple of minutes at most. The other three recruits took almost twenty minutes until finally some of the more weathered recruits helped them out as well.

The first exercises was jogging and doing some basic activities in the combat suit. This in its self was much easier said then done. The combat suit its self weighed a couple hundred pounds and Malik didn't even think he could lift his leg, but the computer microbes worked along with his actions so that when he would try to lift his leg the machinery inside would agree and the limb would raise. After a few tries Malik decided he had gotten the hang of it and started to move a bit faster. He started to run the track with the others and soon realized he was doing much better then some of the recruits, even ones that have been here for a while

"Very nice, you wear that suit pretty well," Jason commented.

"Its not to bad once you get the hang of it," replied Malik.

"Just wait till you get to fire a gauss rifle," said Jason and then dashed off faster then Malik thought his suit could even go. After a couple of exercises to get the suits and the recruits ready the went on to try some target practice. Malik followed Jason to the shooting range staying a couple feet behind not wanting to test how well the suit would stop in a sudden instant. When they arrived Arowson handed each new recruit a gauss rifle. Malik ran his hand over it and knew that this weapon could be the basis for every thing he did after he was through with boot camp.

"Alright, dirt bags line up and take out your marks," Yelled Arowson.

Malik and the others lined up against an old wooden wall with notches in the top to rest the barrel of there guns. About 100 meters out were some moving targets made mainly from alloy and titanium condensed with some other metals they were beaten pretty badly, but once again the confederacy doubted that replacing them would be a good financial decision. The targets darted around using the same anti-gravity pulsations that the Vultures did. Malik heard the sound of automatic fire on either side of him and decided not to keep his own rifle silent.

He let three rounds go, and happily noticed that they hit a target making it flip and spin a bit before recovering, as he smirked he heard something that sounded like "beginners luck" come from one of the other recruits. He continued to unload all of his clips. His first day and he was already shooting as good as the others and was able to use his combat suit just as well as them also. Finally at the 10 o'clock that night Arowson gathered them together.

"Ok that's all you're dismissed," he said in his rough voice.

As every one was scrambling to the barracks to get out of there combat armor and get some rest, Malik was stopped by Arowson.

"That was some fine shooting out there, you also got used to your combat suit much quicker then most recruits do. I think your going to make one hellava good marine." Chuckled Arowson.

"Thank you sir, I will try hard to better improve my self," Replied Malik, standing at attention.

"At ease, were just talking like friends your activities are over for the day," laughed Arowson. "Well its getting late I think I am going to go back and get a little shut eye tomorrows a new day and I am going to be coming by really early again. We'll work with you mechanical skills and teach you how to pilot some vehicles you might need on the field.

With that he took off. Malik smiled, he did well today and tomorrow when they covered vehicles he was sure he would do even better. His father had taught him to drive and service things, his father being a mechanic. Yea, he was turning out to be one of the best at this little camp. And tomorrow he would just do a little better, but for tonight all that remained to do was get a little sleep, so he to retreated to the barracks. Taking only ten minutes to get the hulky combat armor of then he relaxed in his bed so as to be ready for the next day's challenges.

The next mourning he got up at 5:15 and was ready by the time Arowson came to get up the rest of the crowd. As they went into the tech room to service their guns and to practice on their vehicles, Malik looked around. He noticed Vultures and some other field vehicles, but there were some that he hadn't ever seen in person. A large Goliath Walker stood off to his right. It had very tall legs and a pivoting waist so as to let it turn in all directions. In the space directly below the waist was an automatic chain gun and on the shoulders of it their packs loaded with hellfire missiles. On the Left Malik noticed a large siege tank being fixed, probably from some old combat experience. It was in its tank mode right now, meaning that it had reduced range from the siege mode. When in siege mode the tank sprouts to large metal arms on the side to grip in the ground. Its turret turns into a mortar cannon device and it has twice the range and power as before.

The recruits were to help and fix up some of the machinery as so they could use it in their exercises. Malik found this rather easy and immediately started to help fix up a nearby Goliath. After many of the vehicles had been deemed good enough to pilot Arowson took the recruits out and taught the new ones how to drive the machinery. The more experienced trainees stood watched and laughed as the fresh recruits screwed up; the only exception was Malik, who seemed to be fine at driving the vehicles.

The day was quick and was over soon. Malik once again retreated to his quarters and feel asleep. The Field was pretty quiet for the next week, every one just doing what they were supposed to. The got four or five new recruits. Malik was turning out to be a good marine and then something happened to screw every thing up. Peace can never last and this was no acceptation. \


	3. attack

Malik got up to the usual voice of Arowson and walked out side to do his basic exercises. After he was done he start to follow the crowd into the barracks to get his combat suit on. As he walked in the crowded barracks he saw all the recruits gathered around some man in the middle. As he got closer he could make out that it was the sergeant that he had talked to about recruiting.

"We were right before, the Zerg are heading this way. It has been confirmed by one of our satilites. They will be here in approximately two hours. You have until that time to get prepared and meet up back here. The Confederate forces have been increased as to try and protect this planet and the local militia is gathering together as well we will join them in an attempt to halt the Zerg advance. So be back in an hour an a half and we'll kick some alien ass."

"I didn't think they would be here so soon," Jason said with a bit of excitement, sorrow and fear all mixed in.

"Tch, don't worry we got us and some militia and even confederate back up, we'll be fine." Assured Malik

"First off that's not what I meant, and secondly you obviously haven't done your homework. The Zerg are ruthless they will send millions of them on us they will consume this planet just like they did Mar Sara." Replied Jason in a shaky voice.

"Well then if they are wanting to take this planet, how about we give them one hell of a fight for it." Malik yelled in a confident voice, rousing many soldiers near him. The barracks was then filled with cheering and battle cries as the marines and firebats prepared to for the upcoming battle.

Malik had stuck the knife in a sheath and it fit beautifully on the leg of his combat armor. He kept checking and rechecking his rifle to make sure it would function properly. Then in the time that remained he waited. Every second gnawing at him. He sat on " The Field" and waited, gazing at all of the equipment being pulled out. He watched as men ran around gathering items loading weapons and checking vehicles. Some men were already waiting in their bunkers with their weapons at wait for some inhuman organism to be destroyed. But every were in the camp one thing was the same. Every one had that look, that feeling, knowing that in a matter of hours they might not be here any more. The look showed fear, and anticipation. The only thing worse then actual combat is waiting fearfully for combat.

Malik knew this, his mentor had taught him a lot of very wise things and worrying about the inevitable was one of those things. If you can't change something you might as well live with it, thought Malik as he calmly sat in the middle of The Field," He had matured a lot in the past week. He could now successfully do almost anything with his combat armor. His marksmanship was also greatly improved. He also was a lot more masculine, now and even faster and smarter then before. Yea, what ever those Zerg basterds throw at me I can take.

Suddenly a siren blared and men started to gather in the center of the field. Malik stood up and backed away a couple of feet as to blend in with the crowd.

"Well it looks like it's our day to shine boys. The Zerg are coming and there pulling out all the stops, can't imagine why they would want this world, but judging by the size of there fleet, they do. We have some back up and there are reports that the confederates are sending more. Also the local militia is going to be joining in on our fight. So lets go out and give 'em hell.

Men started heading off in all directions. Some Heading into bunkers, while others boarded vehicles. As for Malik he headed into a bunker with Jason, another marine and a firebat. SCV (large mechanicals suits worn by engineers) Were busy loading and repairing missile turrets for the use of killing flying targets. Malik never thought that this base would, or better you could be used to fight, but he most certainly never thought it could be prepared so fast.

It was the other marine that saw it first. Like a dark cloud descending down on the earth they came hundreds upon thousands of Zerg. They were landing out side of attack range and were preparing. Huge bulbous creatures with six tentacles dangling down were unloading some of the smaller ground units. It was amazing how many each could hold and how many there were, amazing yet terrifying. Before very much longer at all the ground in front of them was black and maroon colored. It was filled with Zerg in all directions that Malik could see.

The smallest were in front; with four arms and small scythes they were the zerglings. They were the basic infantry of the Zerg, they were the cannon fodder. Next up were the hydralisks, large snake like creatures with large scythes instead of arms. They also had large jaws with razor sharp teeth. But possibly there most deadly weapons were the acidic spines that they had stored in there body closed to the shoulders. With these they could hit both air and ground and kill more effectively. And finally there were the flying cannons. Mutalisks was what they were called; they were flying worms but a little more deadly. They ended in an opening in there body were they could shoot an acidic ball to try and kill of their enemies. Although their wings were usually torn and tattered then flew very well and very fast. There were other Zerg units that Malik didn't' recognize, he only knew of these three because they were the Zerg most commonly shown on the news.

And then they charged. Malik was sure he felt the earth tremble. He looked out and was reminded of waves breaking on rocks, the tide had just come in. When they reached a certain distance in front of the bunkers they were blown to bits by hidden spider mines that were carefully placed. Suddenly an image came up on the vid-screen of the combat suits HUD. Arowson's face appeared as he spoke. "OK marines aim for the zerglings to take them out so as the spider mines can get the bigger pray. After they get closer just take out any thing that gets to close. Each bunker has an scv waiting to patch it up so try and keep them covered. Over"

Malik decided the enemies were close enough and let fly a couple rounds, all of which hit their marks. Jason and the other marine took this as a signal and also opened fire; the firebat sat patiently waiting for his chance to toast some Zerg. Malik was focusing on each zergling in turn taking them down before they could even reach the mine field but even if one did get past they mines had already figured out one small creature was nothing to waste a blast on they wanted a bigger opponent or a large crowd. After the first wave of zerglings was dispatched the Zerg just stood glaring at there human opponents. Everyone in his or her bunkers was reloading and waiting for their weapons to cool, many saying rude and obscene things about the Zerg. Malik was starting to think that they were just going to sit and stare at the bunkers all day. But then finally they made a move. Zerglings and Hydralisks together all started to charge forward in a mass attack. The first and second lines were shattered by the detonations of the hidden mines, but les and less explosions could be heard and seen. Oh well all the more I get to kill, Malik thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched screeching sound, and heard smacks on the roof of his own bunker.

His eyes shot up to find that that hydralisks and zerglings weren't their only enemy. Mutalisks were bombarding the bunkers trying to give the others a clear path. Missile turrets shot many down but on they would pound the bunkers. Malik nudged the other two marines and they took down the two mutalisks trying to break their lines with relative ease. But wave after wave of both air and ground attacks came. And slowly the Zerg was gaining ground. As magazine dropped to the ground a new one was inserted into the gauss rifle and it chattered away ripping through flesh of a hydralisk and then aiming upward to ground a mutalisks. He tore through a couple zerglings and their blood and ichors flew on their comrades. Just as Malik was slamming a new clip in his weapon he heard the hiss of a flamethrower, and glanced to see that finally the firebat was seeing some action. Zerglings were running forward and becoming barbeque.

Malik focused more on taking out hydralisks and mutalisks farther out before they could get a good attack on the bunker, he would leave the zerglings to the firebat. Just as he was shredding a mutalisks under his volley of automatic fire, when he saw some new abomination. Some flying crab, it moved slower then the mutalisks and looked almost strange in there notion of moving there four arms back and forth. Malik stared transfixed when it struck some form of green acid shot from it and smashed an area of the bunker right above him. Malik tried to fire back but the creature was out of range and he couldn't hit it.

"We need air support some crablike things are pounding the shit out of us and there out of range for us." Flicked on Malik's vid-screen in his HUD, it was Jenson from a couple bunkers away.

"Yea and can you do something about those zerglings to, move the siege tanks up and get some wraiths out here." Eriksons face showed up to.

"Right away," spoke some nameless corporal.

Malik saw some wraiths pass overhead and watched as they went to engage the new unknown Zerg species. Malik was doing his best to keep them covered by taking down hydralisks but before long the number of wraiths had been dwindled down to about ten. The Zerg ground forces were in despair though since the siege tanks had moved up and blasted anything that had a heartbeat and moved. The Zerg casualties were lying all over the open field in puddles of blood and ripped flesh. The humans looked like they might actually have one the battle, having only lost a couple bunkers and most of there wraith fleet and some siege tanks. Just as the marine forces were cleaning up the last of the Zerg, a bellowing roar was heard.

Malik strained his eyes to make out what looked like an heard of

giant elephants. But these elephants had large razor sharp tusk and missing patches of skin. Their giant feet with hooves and razor like claws spread in different direction. They charged Malik started to unload on one but after two clips it was still standing. Finally two were killed. Two out of twenty. Constant fire was aimed at these giant beasts. By the time they got to the bunkers there were only about four left. But their problems began again. Instead of confederate reinforcements there were waves of more zerglings, hydralisks, mutalisks, and flying crabs. Malik's own bunker was falling apart under the constant fire of mutalisks and on of the big elephants after a large patch of the ceiling was removed Jason yelled the word "retreat". No one argued. Malik Scrambled out of the bunker just as the elephant burst through the side.


End file.
